An Afternoon Study Break
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Sweet vignettes of some of our favorite characters...chapter 33 up!Its a Tammy/IQ story please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_This is a short vignette that I wrote in like twenty minutes. It just popped into my head and I was compelled to write it. I hope that you enjoy and please let me know what you think about it...please R/R..._

_Also I have an idea for a summer hop but haven't had a real chance to work on it..I hope to in the near future...now on to the story..._

* * *

On a beautiful spring day in Baltimore a young couple found themselves enjoying each others company. 

"Mmm This feels so nice" Penny said leaning against Seaweeds chest. 

"I agree" Seaweed replied kissing her temple. 

Seaweed was sitting with his back against a tree with Penny sitting in between his legs leaning her head on his chest. His arms encircled her waist.

"I don't want this study break to end but we should get back to studying for our test tomorrow" Penny continued.

"Just a few more minutes Pen" Seaweed responded holding her closer. 

Before she could answer an apple fell out of the tree and hit Seaweed on the head. 

"Oww" he said rubbing the top of his head.

"What happened" she asked.

"An apple hit me on the head" he answered.

Penny turned slightly in his arms and kissed him. "Are you alright" 

Seaweed grinned "I will be if I had another kiss"

Penny grinned and kissed him again. "How's that" 

"Much better" he replied. Penny smiled at him. 

"What were we talking about" Seaweed asked

"Studying for our test" Penny responded.

"What do we need to study anyways" Seaweed inquired. 

"Newton's theory of Gravity" Penny answered grinning. 

**A/N **_I'm not sure if_ _I should continue with more vignettes or not..please read and review and let me know...thanks for reading...hippogriff-tamer_


	2. A Reward for Studying

**A/N **_I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. Thanks to all those who reviewed already. I know I just posted the story but here's another vignette that came to me today. It took like 20 minutes to write. It follows the previous chapter in a way. Please read and review..._

* * *

Penny and Seaweed were studying Newton's theories. He was sitting with his back against the tree while Penny sat in between his legs leaning against his chest. She had their science notes in hand. 

"I don't understand why we have to study gravity when we experience it everyday" Seaweed said with a hint of annoyance at having to study. 

"Just because we experience it everyday doesn't mean that we think about how it was discovered or its properties. Our teacher wants us to learn these things" Penny replied. 

Seaweed sighed. 

Penny looked at him. "If you are good and study some more you might just get a reward"

Seaweed looked back at her. "What kind of reward" he asked with a playful grin. 

"You'll just have to be good and find out" Penny told him, her own lips curling into a smile. 

Seaweed sighed again "Fine I'll be good for a little while longer" 

"Ok, now back to Newton's theories" she told him. 

They studied for twenty minutes. Seaweed took a strand of Penny's hair which was up in its trademark pigtails and started twirling it around his finger. 

Penny had to admit that the twirling felt nice but she also knew that Seaweed's concentration was straying. 

"Baby concentrate" she told him. She tried to hide the grin playing on her face.

"But I have been concentrating" he responded.

"Yes you have but you'll need to continue studying if you want a good grade" she replied.

"I know but I have been good and you told me that if I was good I would get a reward" he told her. 

"You have. Do you want that reward now" she asked. 

"Yes" he answered. 

Penny put the notes down besides them and turned in his arms so that she was facing Seaweed. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Seaweed happily kissed her back. His tongue grazed her lower lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave him thus deepening the kiss. They kissed until the need for oxygen made them pull away from each other slightly. 

"Wow. If that was the reward for studying I'd get "A's" in all of my classes" Seaweed said through labored breathing. 

Penny giggled. She kissed him again before turning around and picking up their notes. 

"Let's get back to these notes so we can both get an "A" on the test" she told him. 

"Ok, but do I get another reward if I am good for a little while longer" he inquired.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" she replied a wide grin on her face. 


	3. Jailhouse Rock

**A/N **_I don't own Hairspray or its characters. I also don't own the song "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis. This vignette is a little longer than the others and I hope that you enjoy...please read and review..just push the button at the bottom of the page please..don't make me beg..hehehe...btw this takes place on a nice spring day like the other vignettes..._

* * *

Tracy awoke from a troubled sleep. Rubbing her eyes she looked around her surroundings and found prison bars staring at her. 

_What am I doing behind bars _she thought before everything came rushing back to her. The march with Miss Maybelle, Seaweed and the others flooded her mind. She got off the hard mattress and went to the bars. Looking around, she at first didn't see anybody or hear anything. But then out of nowhere came

_"Number forty-seven said to number three_

_You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_

_I sure would be delighted with your company_

_Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me"._

The voice sounded very familiar to her. She looked to where the singing was coming from and Link appeared swinging his hips like Elvis. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt with the number 47 on the left breast pocket. Tracy looked down to her own black and white stripped dress and she noticed that it bore the number 3.

"Link!" Tracy said. He didn't answer her. He just continued to sing.

_"Sad Sack was sittin on a block of stone_

_Way over in the corner weepin' all alone._

_The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square._

_If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair"._

_"Everybody in the whole cellblock, was dancing to the jailhouse rock"._

Penny and Seaweed appeared behind Link singing along with him. They sang in harmony until the final note. Penny and Seaweed also wore black and white striped outfits-Penny a dress and Seaweed a shirt. Their outfits bore different numbers than hers and Links. With the final note Link made one fial hip swivel. He then smiled at her and left, Penny and Seaweed following suit. 

"Link! Penny! Seaweed!" Tracy called out but she got no answer. She sat back down on the mattress confused to why they wouldn't answer her, especially Link. She wondered if he was angry at her or something. While pondering what she might have done she heard a voice off in the distance

"Trace" 

She looked around her jail cell. 

"Trace" 

There is was again. 

"Open your eyes" the voice said again. It was getting louder and sounded like Link. 

"But my eyes are open" she said. She felt someone shaking her shoulder. She had the odd feeling to lie down and close her eyes so she did. 

Tracy opened her eyes and saw Link looking at her. 

"Trace" he said taking his hand off her shoulder. 

Tracy sat up and realized that her head was resting on his leg. They were in the park underneath a large tree which shaded them from the sun. A blanket lay beneath them. Link was wearing a nice blue shirt that offset his eyes. Tracy was wearing a blue sundress. 

She looked at Link and yawned "What happened" she asked.

"We were studying for history and you fell asleep. You were calling out my name and Penny's and Seaweed's" he replied.

"I was having the strangest dream. I was in jail and you appeared singing _Jailhouse Rock _with Penny and Seaweed then you all disappeared again after the song was finished and I was confused to why you would leave without saying anything" she told him. 

"You know that I'd never do that to you" Link said. Tracy nodded as she sat more comfortably next to him. She took his right hand in her left. He picked up her left hand and placed a kiss on it then kissed her forehead. 

"Penny nor Seaweed would have done that either" he continued.

"I know" she replied. 

"You look adorable while you were sleeping" Link told her grinning.

Tracy grinned back. "I thought that I was always adorable"

"You are" he responded.

Tracy smiled "You are quite adorable yourself"

"Adorable what about handsome" he inquired.

"That too" she answered leaning in and capturing his lips. He kissed her back with the same intensity. His tonguegrazed her lower lip asking for entrance and she gladly gave it thus deepening the kiss. The need for oxygen made them pull apart slightly for air. 

"What were we studying anyways" Tracy asked.

"The Bastille" Link replied. 

**A/N **_I chose the Bastille because it is a famous prison in France that would probably be mentioned in history somewhere (maybe not U.S. history) so I was trying to think of a connection between her dream and what they were studying..just in case your wondering...please review...you know you want to..hehe..._


	4. Afternoon dance

**A/N **_This is short but I wanted to write a Edna/Wilbur vignette. I have her working at the station in this...As always I own nothing but the story idea...please read and review pretty please...I'll give you a cookie...hehe..._

* * *

The laundry billowed in the wind. Edna was trying her best to hang up the rest of days freshly laundered clothes before having to make dinner. Wilbur walked down the stairs and walked towards her. 

"Edna, hun you've been at this for hours why don't you take a break" he asked. 

"The clothes need to hang to dry properly. I can't leave them in a huge pile like this" she answered. 

"Can't you take a small break, just a few minutes" he asked her. 

"Break to do what" she inquired.

"This" Wilbur said as he took her in his arms and started swaying to music that he only heard. 

Edna grinned as she swayed with him. 

"What about your store? Who's there minding your customers" Edna inquired. 

"I put a sign saying "will be back in 15 minutes" up on the door" Wilbur answered.

"Oh I see" she said. 

"I needed to see you hun. You've been so busy working at the station and taking care of your laundry business and I'm at the store all day" he told her.

"Oh Wilbur" she said hugging him. 

Wilbur grinned as they fell back into step dancing to music that no one else could hear. 

"This is a lovely break. I think we should have breaks more often" Edna said. 

"I think so too hun" Wilbur replied. He had a big grin on his face. 


	5. The Madison

**A/N **_Here's another Penny/Seaweed vignette..they are so cute together! I'm trying to write them in character... I made up Inez's friends names...I have an idea for a summer hop story but have major writer's block when it comes to that..maybe these stories will help...please read and review..I will give you a cookie if you do :0)..._

* * *

Penny and Seaweed were walking in the park holding hands. They came across Inez and her friends Sue and Diane. They were practicing the Madison. Inez looked like she was having some trouble. 

"Hey Inez do you want some help on that move" Seaweed asked.

Inez looked up surprised. She had not noticed her brother and Penny. 

"Hey um sure if you think you can handle it" Inez replied. 

"Watch me" he said. Seaweed released Penny's hand and walked up next to his sister and started moving and grooving. Sue and Diane were humming music. He took Inez's hand and twirled her around a couple of times. 

"That's not part of the dance" Inez told him.

"Just thought I'd add a little flavor to it" Seaweed replied with a grin. 

"You want a little flavor I'll give you flavor" Inez said. She put her left foot forward and placed her right foot beside her left but before she clapped her hands together she added a little twist. 

"What was that" Seaweed asked.

"Flavor a la Inez Stubbs" Inez answered. Seaweed smiled at that answer. 

Penny was looking on humming along with Sue and Diane until they stopped. She smiled at Inez's answer as well. Seaweed walked over to her and grabbing her hand led her to where Inez was standing. 

"Come on baby let's see what you got" he said smiling at her. 

Penny stood next to him and danced the steps as if she was a pro. 

"Wow" Seaweed exclaimed. 

"There's nothing to it" Penny told him. He took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. 

"What was that for" she inquired

"What a guy can't just kiss his girlfriend" 

"He can but was there a specific reason for that moment" she asked

"You're amazing Penny Lou Pingleton that's all" he replied grinning.

Penny kissed him not knowing what to say. 

"Get a room" Inez told them making them break apart. 

Penny and Seaweed laughed. 

"I guess we could go practice the Madison elsewhere" Seaweed said. Taking Penny's hand they waved goodbye to Inez and headed off. 

"Are all our study breaks going to be this invigorating" Penny inquired 

"Yes" Seaweed answered waggling his eyebrow and pulling her into a kiss. 


	6. Unexpected Conversation

**A/N **_This isn't really a couplingbut I wanted to do a vignette with Amber and after the last chapter I thought of this idea...btw I don't own the Madison...hope that you enjoy..please read and review...there are cookies waiting in the oven..hehe... _

* * *

While Seaweed, Penny and Inez were dancing they had an audience that they were unaware of. Amber Von Tussle sat on a bench not too far from them watching. She saw Penny and Seaweed leave and decided to ask Inez about the interesting dance step she had taken a few minutes prior. Amber walked over to Inez.

"Hi" she said to her.

"Um hi" Inez replied. 

"I saw you dancing earlier and wonder if you could show me the twirling move that you added to the Madison" Amber politely asked.

"Is this some kind of joke" Inez asked not sure whether to trust her or not. 

"No, this is no joke. I just like the way you were dancing" Amber answered. 

"Alright" Inez said still a little unsure. 

Inez showed her the dance steps and then Amber danced them while Inez watched.

"Not bad except you're stepping too far back" she told her. 

Inez showed Amber what she was doing wrong and how to correct it. Soon Amber had it down as she and Inez danced to the sounds of Sue and Dianes' hums. 

"I'm sorry what my mom was trying to do to you and your family" Amber said when they finished the last step.

"I want to set things right" she continued. 

"Well the show is integrated with the help of Tracy. There is still a lot of racism out there but I appreciate you trying to see past that. I just never thought that you'd come this far I guess you could say" Inez said. 

Amber nodded. "I still have much to learn but I am trying" 

Inez grinned. "It seems you're stepping in the right direction" 

"Thank you" Amber responded. 

Inez nor Amber would have ever thought that a nice spring day in the park would had led them both to a deep conversation during a random study break.


	7. Ice Cream Shop

**A/n **_I decided to write another small study break with Trink and Penweed. I've been working on "This Was Supposed to be the Best Year of My Life" but thought that this was a nice change from that. I hope you enjoy...please R/R _

Penny and Seaweed walked into the ice cream shop. They saw Link and Tracy sitting at a table nearby. Link had a strawberry shake while Tracy ate a hot fudge sundae. Penny walked over to her friends.

"Hi Tracy, Link" Penny said happily.

"Hi Penny" Tracy replied.

"Hi Penny where'd Seaweed go" Link asked.

"Oh he went to order us a chocolate shake with two straws" she replied.

"Want to join us" Tracy inquired.

"Sure if it's ok with you"

"Of course" Tracy said. Link grinned and nodded.

Penny sat down next to Tracy after pulling another chair to the table for Seaweed. Seaweed soon joined them placing the shake between him and Penny.

"Hey Trace, Cracker Boy" he said sitting.

"Hi Seaweed" both said.

"So how are you enjoying the day" Penny asked.

"We are stuck studying for our history test" Link answered unhappily.

"We were in the park but decided to take a break" Tracy replied.

"That's where we were too" Penny told them taking a sip of shake.

"Yeah studying Newton's Theory of Gravity" Seaweed said gloomily. He took a sip.

"An apple hit him on the head" Penny added.

"Really" Tracy asked. Link chuckled.

"Thanks for reminding me" Seaweed replied rubbing the top of his head.

"Poor baby" Penny said kissing him.

"Well Tracy fell asleep while we were studying the Bastille" Link said

"Yeah and I had a strange dream where I was in prison and all three of you were there singing _Jailhouse Rock_" Tracy told them.

"Were we any good" Seaweed asked.

"Yes, Link was singing lead and you and Penny were back-up" Tracy replied.

"But then again Link has always been a great singer" Tracy added. She took a bite of ice cream.

"Aww thank you doll" Link responded kissing her.

"Link I just took a bite of ice cream"

"Mmm tasty too" he replied

"What the ice cream or me" she asked.

"Both" he said leaning in for another kiss. She kissed him back.

"This is a nice study break" Penny said.

"Definitely" Seaweed replied. "What do you two say?"

"We agree" Link answered kissing Tracy again before returning to his shake.


	8. A Stroll in the Park

**A/N **_This drabble I guess you could call it (or vignette) is inspired by **Tadsgirl **and her love of Corny/Amber...they may be out of character a bit but I hope that you enjoy! _

* * *

Amber was sitting by the small lake in the park.

"And she's got a way of making a boy act like a clown" she sang softly. As she sang this she was watching Tracy and Link who were ten feet away. Link had a goofy smile as he stared into Tracy's eyes.

_She can have that "boy" _Amber thought. _Why have a "boy" when there are "men" out there_

"Good afternoon Amber"

She looked up to see Corny standing in front of her grinning.

"Hi Corny" Amber replied grinning.

"Care for a stroll" Corny asked her.

"Ok" she answered. Corny helped Amber stand and they began walking.

"Don't be sad" he told her.

"What makes you think I'm sad" she inquired.

"You had this downhearted look while watching Link and Tracy" he replied.

"How do you know that" she asked

"I was watching you" he answered.

A small smile crept onto her face.

"And why were you watching me"

"Figuring out what to say"

"Corny Collins not know what to say! I'm surprised" Amber exclaimed.

"Even I need help figuring out what to say to a pretty girl" he said his blues eyes sparkling.

"Sometimes words are not needed" she told him.

"When" he inquired.

"Like now" she replied pulling him close and kissing him.

When they parted Amber looked up into his eyes. They shone with shock and delight. Corny leaned down and kissed her again.

"_Boys" indeed. "Men" are much better kissers _Amber thought as she kissed him back.


	9. Dream A Little Dream

**A/N **_This came to me after watching the miniseries "John Adams"...enjoy!_

* * *

Tracy and Link were sitting by the lake studying the American Revolution.

"So General Washington was in the Continental Congress" Tracy said yawning.

"Yes with John Adams and Thomas Jefferson" Link replied.

"And all three were presidents" Tracy said yawning again.

"Tired Trace" Link asked.

"A little" she answered.

"Here lay your head in my lap and rest" he told her putting down the notebook next to him.

Tracy moved over a bit so she could comfortably lie down. She placed her head in Link's lap. His hand immediately began stroking her hair. Soon her breathing became steady as she let out soft snores. He looked down at her adoringly.

"Wonder if she's dreaming" he pondered.

Tracy was indeed dreaming. He was a soldier in the Continental Army and she was his betrothed. His dark hair was a bit longer and he wore a blue outfit including pants, a white shirt and blue jacket. Tracy was wearing a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles and her hair was up in a bun.

"Do you have to go off to battle sir" she asked.

"I want to defend our country Miss Turnblad but I will return to you and we will be married" he replied.

"I'll write to you every chance I have" he added.

Link walked over to Tracy and kissed both of her hands before bowing and walking out the door. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I'll write you too" she whispered.

Next thing Tracy knew she was in the living room. She wore a similar dress but this time red. A girl and a boy were sitting not far off. The boy looked like Link while the girl looked like Tracy. Link walked in the room smiling.

"Father is back" the girl shouted leaping into his arms.

"Hello Louise" he said hugging her.

"Hello Tracy" he added walking to her and giving her a chaste kiss.

"John my boy, what are you playing"

"Soldiers father" the boy answered.

Tracy woke up. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head so that she was looking at Link. He smiled down at her.

"Have a nice nap" he asked.

"I had a strange dream. We were back in the American Revolution and in the beginning you were going off to battle but you promised we'd get married when you returned. Then I flashed to what had to be a few years later and we were married. We had a son and daughter as well"

Link grinned. "Is that a foreshadowing of the future, but with different clothes and hair" Link inquired.

"I'm not sure. But being married and having a home together doesn't sound bad. Though we are still too young" she replied.

Link nodded. "I love you Trace" he said leaning down and capturing her lips.

"I love you too"

"You know you have the strangest dreams" he told her.

"And you wonder why I sleep through history class" she said.

"Because your dreams are more exciting than Mr. Flak" Link inquired.

"A ham sandwich is more exciting than Mr. Flak" Tracy replied giggling. Link laughed as well.

"You Tracy Turnblad are something" he said.

"What" she asked

"Something amazing" he answered capturing her lips again.


	10. Reflection

**A/N **_This has been an idea rolling around my head for a while. It's not a coupling per se but two friends talking. I don't own the song "Reflection" by Christina Aguilera...I hope that you enjoy..._

* * *

**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am**

She stood at the lakes edge looking down at her reflection. Her mind wandered to the Corny Collins show.

_It feels like everyday I play a part_ she thought.

Shelley came up besides her. "Amber are you alright" She asked.

**Every day, is as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
My heart**

"I was just reflecting on the recent events and how it has made me realize that there's more to me" Amber answered looking up at her then back at her reflection.

"How so" Shelley inquired.

"I thought I was against integration but by meeting Seaweed and Inez and the other new council members I've come to understand that they are more similarities than differences between us" Amber replied.

"And I think I was really against change because it frightened me. That's why my mother was so against integration" she added.

**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in**

"What if your mother knew you actually felt this way" Shelley asked.

"She would have kicked me out or something" Amber answered.

"The world is changing and it is scary but I think admitting you were wrong is a good step forward" Shelley said.

**But somehow  
I will show the world  
What****'s inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am**

Amber nodded. "Thanks. It's just with the reputation I've already built it'll be hard to prove to people that I have changed. They'll see me as planning something devious"

"Just give them time" Shelley told her.

**Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don****'t know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with ****a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I****'m forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
****Who I am inside?**

"I just hope they give me that time" Amber replied.

"I bet they will" Shelley said.

"After all we all deserve a second chance" she added.

Amber smiled up at her.


	11. Swing

**A/N **_I just thought this was a cute vignette. I like writing Trink stories...I looked up name meanings on Google-that's where I got the name meanings...hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Tracy was sitting on a swing in the park. She rocked back and forth a little. A young girl walking with her mother stopped a little ways away. She was eight years old with blonde pigtails and a pink dress.

"Mommy is that Tracy from the Corny Collins show" she asked her mom.

"I believe it is. Why don't you go up to her and ask for an autograph" the mom answered.

The little girl smiled. She had a small journal in her hand with unicorns on the front of it. She walked up to Tracy who stopped rocking.

"Miss Tracy I love you on the show. Will you sign my book" she asked.

Tracy smiled. "Certainly. What's your name" she said cheerfully.

"Sophia" the little girl answered handing her the journal.

"Sophia that's a pretty name" Tracy said opening the journal and finding a pen.

"It means wisdom in Greek" Sophia replied.

Tracy grinned as she took the pen and wrote a few lines.

"What does your name mean" she asked Tracy.

"My name means summer in Greek" Tracy replied.

"Oh I like that" Sophia said.

"Me too" a familiar voice said from behind Tracy. She smiled.

Sophia's smile grew wider "Link Larkin!" she exclaimed.

"Hello what's your name lil darlin" Link asked walking up to her.

"Sophia. Will you autograph my book" she answered.

"Sure thing" he replied. Sophia handed him the journal and pen. Link scribbled a few lines.

Sophie looked at what they wrote.

_To Sophia, always remember a little bit of wisdom will take you a long way. Tracy Turnblad. _

On the next page Link wrote:

_Sophia, always remember it's not what's on the outside that counts but what's on the inside. Link Larkin. _

"Thank you both so much. I love you on the show" Sophia told them.

"You're welcome" they said almost in unison. She looked at them one more time before running back to her mom.

"She was sweet" Tracy said.

"The younger fans are always like that" Link replied.

"You mean adorable" Tracy inquired.

"You are adorable" he told her leaning down and capturing her lips.

Tracy grinned. "Sit on the swing next to me. Let's have a contest to see who can go the highest"

Link sat on the swing. "I can go pretty far up" he told her.

"We'll see about that" Tracy replied kissing him deeply. She then started swinging while Link sat still in a happy daze.

"Hey that's no fair" he said coming out of that daze. He started swinging trying to catch up to her.

Tracy smiled at him. "You'll be able to catch up in no time"

He did. They managed to stay pretty close. They soon stopped swinging.

"I haven't done that in a while" Link said breathlessly.

"It was fun though wasn't it" Tracy inquired.

"Trace everyday with you is a new adventure" Link replied leaning over and capturing her lips.


	12. I Knew

**A/N **_I got inspired to write this after hearing "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden... In this I have Link's middle name be James...I hope that you enjoy! _

* * *

Link was sitting with his back to a tree by the lake. Tracy sat between his legs her head resting on his chest. His arms encircled her waist. Tracy picked up Link's history notebook when a small folded paper fell out on the ground. She put the notebook down and picked up the folded paper. Unfolding it she found

_I love Tracy_

_LJL + TET Forever_

Tracy smiled at his doodles.

"I see you found some doodles" Link said.

"You'll find the same words all over my notes except using Link instead of Tracy" Tracy replied grinning.

Link kissed the top of her head. "I do love you"

"I know I love you too" she replied nuzzling into his chest.

"Link how did you first know you loved me" she asked.

"Why this sudden question" he inquired.

"I'm just curious" she replied.

"The answer is simple darlin" he answered.

Tracy turned around so that she was facing him.

"It is" she asked.

Link nodded as he gazed into her chocolate orbs.

"I knew I loved you before I met you" he answered.

"It may sound crazy but" he said not getting the chance to finish. Tracy captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"It makes sense to me" she told him.

"It does" he asked.

"Yes, I knew I loved you before I met you too" she answered.

Link kissed Tracy. He tugged at her lower lip and she gladly gave him entrance.

"Maybe it was only intuition or maybe we were destined to be together" she added once the parted for air.

"Trace no matter how we first knew that we loved one another all that matters is that we are together" Link told her.

Tracy smiled as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.


	13. Lollipop

**A/N **_This is just a short fluffy Penweed vignette. I always wonder why she lilkes lollipops so much and here's my take on it..hope you like..._

* * *

Penny and Seaweed were walking through the park. They were holding hands. Penny as always had a lollipop in her mouth.

"Baby why do you always have to have a lollipop in your mouth" Seaweed asked.

"I don't always have a lollipop in my mouth" she said.

"Ok but most of the time you do" he replied.

"I guess it's because my mom never wanted me to have them and I like the taste" she said.

"But your mom has seen you with lollipops and she hasn't said anything" Seaweed said.

"After a while she got tired of telling me to stop eating them and just let me have them" Penny replied.

"Hopefully that will happen with us-that she'll get tired of arguing and just let us be together" she added.

"It will baby. I'm not going anywhere. Your mama has to face that fact" he told her.

Penny took the lollipop out of her mouth and kissed him.

"Hmmm cherry flavored. I thought you liked chocolate" Seaweed said grinning. He had tasted the remnants of the lollipop in the kiss.

"I do. But why have a chocolate lollipop when I can kiss you whenever I want" Penny said smiling.

Seaweed leaned over and captured her lips. "You know baby once you tasted chocolate…"

"You can never go back nor would I want to" Penny answered kissing him again.


	14. babysitting

**A/N **_This idea just came to me today...I can't believe this story has had over 3000 hits thats just mind boggling! I hope that you enjoy..._

* * *

Penny and Seaweed sat on a bench near the lake. Seaweed snaked his arm around her waist and she happily rested her head on his shoulder.

"Want to go to a movie tomorrow night" Seaweed asked her.

"I'd love to Seaweed but I can't. I'm babysitting for Mrs. Tomlin" Penny answered.

"She has a 5 year old daughter named Hannah" she added.

"I didn't know you babysat" Seaweed said.

Penny nodded. "One day after church Mrs. Tomlin came up to me and my mom and asked if I babysat and if I would watch Hannah for a few hours on the following Friday and I have been babysitting her for the last 6 months"

"Want some help babysitting. I happen to have some experience" Seaweed said.

"I don't think Mrs. Tomlin would approve of me having my boyfriend over. Plus she and my mom agree upon one thing-that they don't like the idea of interracial couples" Penny replied.

"I could sneak in and leave before she ever finds out" he told her.

"Seaweed you are incorrigible!" Penny exclaimed.

"You know you like that about me" he replied.

"What I'd like is to see you not get sent to jail for sneaking in" she told him looking him straight in the eyes.

"But I snuck in and saved you from the jump rope" he said.

"Yeah, my mom is more oblivious to things around her" she replied.

Seaweed saw that he wasn't going to win. "Alright, how about we hang out tomorrow afternoon"

"That sounds great. I just don't want anything to happen to you Seaweed" Penny said.

"I know. I'd hate it if anything were to happen to you either" he replied.

"Seaweed I um.."

"What baby" he asked.

"I love you" Penny said.

"I love you too Penny" Seaweed replied.

Penny smiled as Seaweed lifted her chin and captured her lips.


	15. Whistle

**A/N **_I decided to write another vignette...This is for **XxDulceBeat **who is looking for a Trink chapter..hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Link and Tracy were lying next to each other on the blanket. Link had his jacket under his head as a pillow. Tracy had her head on his shoulder. Link was twirling a piece of grass that he plucked from the ground.

A robin started chirping over head. Tracy whistled a tune along with the robin.

Link looked over at her. "I didn't know you could whistle"

"It's easy" she replied.

"Not for everyone. I can't whistle" he said.

"But you're Link Larkin you can do anything" Tracy said smiling.

"Not whistling" he told her.

"Sit up. I'll teach you" Tracy said sitting up herself.

Link sat up.

"Now put your lips together like this" she said putting her lips together but parted slightly.

Link did as he was told.

"Ok now blow" she told him.

Link tried but no noise came out. He tried several more times with the same result.

Tracy stifled a giggle. "Ok maybe the famous Link Larkin can't do anything" she said.

"Why do we need to whistle anyhow? I have gone 16 years without being able to and I've turned out alright" Link replied.

"There is one thing that I can do pretty well" he added grinning.

"And what is that" Tracy asked.

"This" he said capturing her lips in a head spinning kiss.

"Pretty well? That was incredible" Tracy exclaimed after they parted.

Link smiled. "Well I am Link Larkin"

Tracy smiled. "Well Mr. Larkin care to show a girl how that's done?"

"As long as the girl is the beautiful Tracy Turnblad" he replied.

"She is" Tracy answered smiling.

Link smiled again as he captured Tracy's lips again.


	16. Clouds and Flowers

**A/n **_Heres another Trink chapter..came to me today...hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Tracy had her head on Link's shoulder as they lay on the blanket. The sky was full of white fluffy clouds.

"That one looks like a Cadillac" Link said pointing to the cloud.

"It looks like a record player to me" Tracy replied.

You don't see wheels and the trunk there" Link asked pointing to the left edge of the cloud.

"No" Tracy answered.

"Ok what about the next cloud" he inquired.

"I see a flower" she replied.

"That doesn't look remotely like a flower" Link said.

"It does to me" Tracy replied.

"Okay what kind of flower" he asked.

"A daisy" she answered.

"A daisy" he inquired.

"Yes, they happen to be my favorite flower" she replied.

"Why' he asked.

"Because they are so bright and cheerful and optimistic" she answered.

"Sounds like a certain girl I know" Link said smiling and kissing her cheek.

Tracy smiled back at him. Link looked at the lake and noticed a small girl with a basket full of flowers including daisies walking by. She appeared to be eight years old and she wore a green dress and her brown hair in pigtails.

"Stay here I'll be right back" Link told Tracy.

"Ok" Tracy replied wondering where he was going.

Link gently sat then stood up. Tracy put her head on her sweater. He walked up to the girl holding the basket of flowers.

"Hi." he said.

"Um hi. You're Link Larkin aren't you" she said.

"Yes I am and what's your name lil darlin" he asked.

"Lizzie" she answered.

"Well Lizzie may I inquire where you found those flowers" he asked her.

"Over there by those trees" she said pointing a little ways away.

"Thank you Lizzie" Link said.

"You're welcome. Before you go can I ask you to sign my autograph book" Lizzie asked him.

"It would be my pleasure" he answered.

Lizzie smiled widely as she put down her basket and pulled a small book out of her small shoulder bag and handed it to Link. There was a pen inside it and Link wrote a few words before handing it back to Lizzie.

"Thank you" she said cheerfully.

"You're welcome" he replied. She picked up her basket and walked off.

Link walked to the tree and then returned to Tracy. He had his right hand behind his back. Tracy was sitting up and she looked at him.

"Why are you hiding your hand behind your back" she asked.

Link grinned. "Guess"

"mmm… your jacket"

"No, that's next to you"

Tracy looked down. "And so it is"

"How about a rock to skip across the lake" she asked.

"No, not a rock" he replied.

Tracy stood and looked in his ocean blue eyes. He gazed back at her chocolate orbs.

"Is it a flower of some sort" she asked.

Link nodded producing a handful of daisies.

"Daisies! Oh Link they're beautiful" she said smiling

"Not as beautiful as you" he told her.

Tracy captured his lips. The daisies fell onto the blanket as Link wrapped his arms around her pulling her close as he quickly responded.


	17. Ducks and Conversation

**A/N **_ok so this is a little different from the others but thought that I could still put it in this story...hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

Brenda sat on a park bench near the lake. She was reading one of the many books her mom had bought her about pregnancy. Her mom was still upset by Brenda becoming pregnant at such a young age but she had recently started helping Brenda by buying every book she could find.

Brenda heard some ducks and looked up to see a mother duck leading her ducklings into the water. There were four ducklings. Brenda smiled at how cute they were. She noticed how the mother duck carefully kept track of her babies as they followed her into the water.

"Hi Brenda"

She looked up to see Fender.

"Hi Fender" she responded

"What you doing" he asked.

"I needed to get out of my house. My mom is driving me crazy" she answered.

Fender sat down besides her. "New books?"

"Yeah, my mom bought them. She's been buying everything she can find on pregnancy." she said.

"She just wants you prepared" he said

"You know ducks are supposedly amazing parents" he added.

She looked at him.

"I noticed that you were watching that mother duck and her ducklings" he added.

"Fender do you think I'll make a good mom" she asked him putting the book down.

"I'm sure you will. You're a good person even though you've made mistakes but we all make mistakes" he answered.

Brenda smiled. "Thanks I really appreciate that"

Fender smiled back.

"I'm leaving in a couple of weeks to stay at my aunt and uncles. They live a few miles north of here" she told him.

Fender frowned. "I don't want you to go. Who will I have to talk to?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone" Brenda answered.

"But it won't be the same" he said.

Brenda's lips curved in a small smile. He really didn't want her to go.

"Well I'll only be a phone call or a car ride away" she told him.

He grinned and nodded.

"Anyways that's not for a couple weeks. I'm still here now" she said.

"Want to take a walk" she added.

"Ok" he replied.

Fender stood up and helped Brenda stand. She planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You really are a sweet guy" Brenda told him.

"Don't let that get around I have a reputation to maintain you know" he said.

"I won't, for you" she replied.

"Thanks doll" he said.

Brenda smiled as they started walking.


	18. Conversation Among Friends

**A/N **_Here's another chapter, but it's more of a friendship than a pairing...it's a little different from the others but the original idea came to me while I was doing the IPod challenge last month...just changed it a little to fit in with this story...hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon and Brad had been working on his history homework. Upon finishing he had walked downstairs and his father had asked him to clean the garage. He reluctantly agreed. He cleaned half the garage before deciding to take a break. The park wasn't that far away so he walked over there. Upon getting to the park he saw Seaweed sitting by a tree with Penny sitting between his legs. He walked on. Corny and Amber walked by him.

"Hey Brad" Corny greeted. Amber just looked at him then turned away again.

"Hi" Brad replied. _She's trying to get something from him I bet _he thought.

Brad continued walking. He came up to the lake next. Tracy and Link were sitting and talking on a blanket.

He then bumped into Fender.

"Hi Fender, what are you doing here" he asked.

"I needed to get out of the house" Fender answered.

Brad nodded. He knew that Fender's mom could get on his case sometimes.

"How bout you" Fender asked

"I needed a break from cleaning the garage. My old man grabbed me before I could make myself scarce" Brad replied.

"Link thinks that he can have any chick in Baltimore" he added looking at Link and Tracy kissing.

"That's because he can" Fender said chuckling.

"He also goes for the most popular girls. First Amber then Tracy" Brad said.

"I know you and Amber dated before she dumped you for him, but I didn't think you liked Tracy like that" Fender replied.

"I don't, she's a nice person and all and Amber didn't dump me I saw her with Link and dumped her" Brad said defensively.

"Sure you did" Fender said.

Brad just looked at him. "Anyways I can dance better than Link and I can have the pick of all the sweet chicks I want. I am one cool cat after all. They should be lining up to get a date with me"

Fender rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go see if Brenda's around here"


	19. Reason

**A/N **_Ok so I decided to write another vignette for this story..thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

Her mom had convinced her to take a walk and get fresh air so Tammy decided to go to the park. As she was walking down the path Amber bumped into her arm without apologizing. Tammy looked back at her as she rubbed her sore arm.

_She's probably too caught up in her own world to notice bumping into someone or she doesn't care _Tammy thought. While she was in deep thought Tammy bumped into someone. She stopped.

"I'm sorry. Oh hi IQ" she said turning red.

"Hi Tammy" he replied with a soft smile.

"Don't worry its cool. No broken bones" he added dusting himself off.

"I suppose that's something" she said grinning.

"You look like you were in your own world" he told her.

"Amber just bumped into me and walked away and I was just thinking that she was in her own world or that she didn't care" she said.

He chuckled a bit at the fact that she and Amber were both in their own little world. Tammy gave him a strange look wondering why he was chuckling at her but didn't question it.

"She was talking to my brother" he then told her.

"Corny? Why would she be talking to him" she asked.

IQ shrugged. "Maybe to get something"

"Probably what are you doing here" she asked.

"Walking and enjoying the day" he answered.

"Oh, me too" she said feeling like an idiot for asking that stupid question.

IQ grinned. "Want to walk together"

"Alright" she answered.

They started towards the other side of the park away from the lake.

"So have you heard about the dance next week" IQ inquired.

"I have" Tammy replied.

"Are you going" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't have a date" she answered.

IQ secretly jumped for joy at her answer.

"Well if you still want to go would you like to go with me" he then asked her.

"I hope you're not just asking to be nice" Tammy answered.

"No, I really would like to go with you. I think we would have a great time together" he told her.

Tammy looked into his eyes. They shined back into hers. She saw that they were serious and she also saw something she couldn't quite detect. IQ was hypnotized by her hazel eyes.

"Give me a reason" she told him.

"A reason" he asked.

"Yes, a reason why you want to take me to the dance" she answered.

"Well, for one you are a great dancer" he said.

"Anything else" she inquired disappointed in his answer.

"You are fun to be around whenever we go anywhere" he replied.

"Usually we are with the other council members" Tammy told him.

"And you have beautiful eyes and luscious lips" he continued not hearing Tammy speak.

"And I really like you" he added.

"What" she exclaimed.

IQ's cheeks crimsoned. "I didn't mean to say that out loud"

Tammy smiled. "You like me"

"How could a cat not like you? You're nice and friendly and well stunning as well as fun and a great dancer like I said before" he replied waiting for her reaction.

Tammy was surprised by what he said. She leaned up and captured his lips.

"That's a yes to your question about the dance" she said once they parted.


	20. Fenderbender

**A/N **_I own none of the characters, games, or songs in this chapter...Twister came out in 1966 but I'm pretending it was out in 1962.._

_I want to thank the fantabulous **Obviously Insane **for the idea and inspiration for this chapter..._

_I want to give another shout out to **LazyChestnut **she is one of the hippest chicks I know and both of these fine ladies helped me with this chapter even if they didn't know it :0) Love you guys!_

* * *

Brenda and Fender were sitting on the bench in the park when Brenda looked at him.

"This scene is getting so drab, want to walk me home?" Brenda asked.

"Ok," Fender answered.

Fender stood and helped Brenda stand. He took the books that she had with her. Brenda lived a couple blocks from the park so it wasn't far. When they reached the door Brenda stopped.

"You want to come in and have a soda or something?" she asked him.

"Sure," Fender answered.

"Then I can put these books down somewhere," he added.

"You can put those books anywhere you want," she told him.

Fender just smiled. He waited until Brenda opened the door before walking in. He put the books on the table in the hallway before following Brenda to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and handed him a coke. She took a glass and poured water in it.

"Want to head upstairs before my mom gets back? She went to the store I think," Brenda said.

"Um ok," Fender said. He had been in her room before but he hadn't seen it in a while.

"You changed your comforter," he told her.

"Oh, yeah a couple months ago," she said.

"So, do you want to play a game or something?" he inquired.

"There's this new game called Twister that we could play," she replied.

"How do you play?" Fender asked. Brenda got the game out and showed him.

"Well there's this mat that you place on the floor and it has all these different color circles on it. And there's this small board with a spinner and circles corresponding to the ones on the mat. You spin the spinner and place either your hand, or foot on the mat," Brenda answered.

"So those are hands and feet on the spinner?" he asked.

"Yes."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Brenda answered it. Tammy and IQ were standing there.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here?" Brenda asked.

"We saw you leave the park and decided to come see how you were doing," Tammy answered.

"Stalker much," Brenda said.

"I'm doing alright," she added.

"We are going to play Twister want to join us?" Fender said.

"What's Twister?" IQ asked.

Brenda sighed as she explained it to them.

"That sounds hip," Tammy said.

Fender and IQ placed the mat on the floor as Tammy and Brenda cleaned a space off for it. Brenda went to hr record player and Frank Sinatra's "Call Me Irresponsible" started to play.

"So who's going first?" Tammy asked.

"I say Brenda, after all she is the hostess," IQ answered.

Brenda spun the spinner and it landed on left hand yellow so she put her left hand on yellow. Fender went next and got right foot green. He placed his foot accordingly. Tammy went next and got right hand blue. IQ spun and got left foot yellow. Brenda spun again and got right hand green so she placed her hand on green. Fender spun and got right hand blue. His hand reached for the blue spot but landed on Brenda.

"That's my ass you idiot!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Well it said right hand blue and your dress is blue," Fender said defensively.

Tammy crimsoned slightly and IQ laughed. Tammy went again and got left foot green. IQ went. He got right hand green and put his hand on Tammy's foot as he massaged it.

"IQ!" Tammy exclaimed turning red.

"What! I got green and the spot where your foot is was the closest," IQ said.

Fender laughed and Brenda rolled her eyes. She went next then Fender then Tammy until they all got tangled up and fell in a heap on the mat.

"That was fun!" Tammy said.

"We should play it again," the boys responded.

Brenda and Tammy just looked at each other.

"Figures you like a game where you can feel a girl up," Brenda said to Fender.

"You brought up this game Brenda," Fender replied.

"I'm rethinking that choice now," Brenda told him.

"You liked it didn't you?" Fender asked.

Brenda didn't answer.

Tammy and IQ watched their exchange.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone," IQ told them.

"Like you two were touching during the game," Fender said.

"That was different," IQ said

"How so?" Fender inquired.

"I wasn't touching Tammy's _ass_," IQ replied.


	21. Song

**A/N **_This is a fluffy story that popped into my head...thanks to the fabulous **LC **and **OI **for the inspiration for this chapter...**OI **actually owns the sweater idea...and **LC **knows a lot about Darla and Mikey..hope I do them justice :0)...and I hope you all enjoy!..._

_Oh btw go check out Baltimore Sound and Ultra Clutch, they are awesome and have become like my biggest favorites on ...**LazyChestnut and Obviously Insane **wrote these stories..._

* * *

Darla finished tying her hair into a ponytail. After the day's early practice she had taken a nap. She loathed admitting that she needed to start her algebra homework. Algebra was by far her least favorite subject. She looked in her bag for her notes but they weren't there. She looked on her floor and desk, even under her desk but to no avail. She even looked under her pillow even though she didn't think it would be there. She placed the pillow back on the mattress. A sweater fell on the floor while she was rummaging through her bed. Darla smiled as she picked it up and smelled it. It smelled just like Mikey. He left it on his chair one night after the show and she had taken it because he smelled so nice that day. She didn't think that he ever noticed it missing. She then remembered that Mikey borrowed her notes the other day and that he had returned them that morning in practice.

_I must have left them at the studio, _She thought.

So Darla decided to borrow her mom's blue Chevy and drove to the studio. Once there she hesitated wondering if the doors would still be open. She walked up to the side entrance and tried the knob. It opened right up to her delight. She slowly walked in.

"Hello," she said. No one answered.

She walked further into the studio but paused before reaching her makeup table. She heard a baritone voice. It sounded familiar so she peeked around the corner and saw Mikey strumming a guitar.

"_Sitting here alone with my thoughts_

_I often find my mind wander _

_To a angel faced girl with long tresses_

_And as we dance I often ponder_

_While she twirls in her dresses _

_If she'll ever see me as more _

_Than a friend," _

Darla smiled as she listened to the words. True he wasn't the best of songwriters but she didn't mind at that moment.

"_I often watch her dance _

_With her eyes all aglow_

_Waiting for my chance_

_To let me show_

_Her just how I feel,"_

As he sang the last three lines Darla quietly stepped closer to him. When he finished she applauded. Mikey quickly looked up and crimsoned.

"I didn't think anyone was here," he said.

"I left my notebook here this morning," Darla told him.

"I didn't know you wrote songs," she added.

"This was my first, and it's not finished" he told her.

"It was adorable," she said smiling at him.

Mikey smiled. _She is so beautiful. _

"Was it written about someone specific?" Darla asked.

"Yes," Mikey answered as he put the guitar down and moved towards her.

"Who?"

"Can you not tell?" he inquired as he gazed into her soft eyes.

"I believe I can," she replied.

They moved closer as their lips gently touched.

"You think I have an angel face?" she inquired after they parted.

"Darlin you are an angel," he replied.

Darla smiled as she kissed him again.

"Are you going to finish it?" she asked.

"Finish what?" he inquired.

"The song," Darla replied.

"With you as inspiration I'll be able to finish this one and come up with ten more," Mikey told her smiling.

**A/N **_ok so the song isn't that great and its more like a poem but I'm no songwriter, and neither is Mikey for that matter..._


	22. Song Part 2

**A/N **_Ok so this takes place like a couple months after the previous chapter and is different from the other chapters..._

_I want to thank the fantabulous **Obviously Insane **for writing the song that is used in this chapter..I think that it is totally awesome and I am so glad that she wrote it! _

_I want to give a shout-out to **LazyChestnut **too...she is the queen of Darla and knows a lot about this pairing, thanks for letting me use again :0)...I hope I did them justice and that you all enjoy!_

* * *

The hop was in full swing in the gym but Darla wasn't having any fun. A week prior she had found that Mikey cheated with Noreen. Bix had seen them together at the diner and after a huge fight they had all but broken up. So Darla danced with Fender. Fender told her jokes and funny stories trying to cheer her up but it didn't work. As he twirled her, Darla noticed Noreen flirt with Mikey. She closed her eyes to try to prevent the tears that were doomed to form. Fender noticed Mikey and Noreen.

"I think I might get some air," Darla told him. Her voice betraying the emotions she was trying to hide.

He nodded. Darla started towards the door when Mikey stepped onstage. He walked up to the microphone and surveyed the crowd, his eyes falling on Darla.

_"Reservations are forgotten, you won't answer your phone_

_That new black dress you bought is sitting on the bed_

_I want to explain, get you alone_

_There must be a million thoughts running through your head,"_

Mikey sang as he looked at Darla. She had stopped walking and now was watching him and listening to the song. She had to admit that there were millions of thoughts running through her head. Fender stood besides her as she continued watching Mikey.

_"So I guess this is goodnight_

_I don't love her like I loved you_

_So I guess this is goodbye_

_Just don't tell me we're through,"_

Noreen looked stunned by this stanza. She then looked from Mikey to Darla then walked away. Fender saw her and thought he saw tears starting to stream down her face.

_"When I told you that I'd be nothing_

_Nothing, without you_

_I meant it, and nothing_

_Nothing else could be more true,"_

Darla was impressed for Mikey was never a great songwriter.

_"But you don't look at me anymore_

_I would never want to let you go_

_And now you're walking out the door_

_I guess I'll have to let you go,"_

Fender kept his eyes on Darla making sure she was ok.

_"But you don't look at me anymore_

_I would never want to let you go_

_And now you're walking out the door_

_I guess I'll have to let you go,"_

Bix was watching Mikey trying to decide when to walk over to Darla.

_"So I guess this is goodnight_

_I don't love her like I loved you_

_So I guess this is goodbye_

_Just don't tell me we're through,"_

Mikey seemed really into the song as he continued.

_"So I guess this is goodnight_

_I don't love her like I loved you_

_So I guess this is goodbye_

_Just don't tell me we're through,"_

He hoped that Darla would give him another chance.

_"I'll watch you walk away_

_I don't regret a single day,"_

Mikey didn't regret a single day with his darlin Darla.

_"So I guess this is goodnight_

_I don't love her like I loved you_

_So I guess this is goodbye_

_Just don't tell me we're through."_

Mikey finished his song. His eyes never left Darla. She just stood there stunned by the words. When the song was finished Mikey walked over to Darla.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

Darla nodded. Fender stayed put and she saw Bix walking towards them. She put her hand up to them indicating that everything was fine and for them not to worry. Fender and Bix watched them leave through the door. They stood near it just in case Darla needed them.

Once Darla and Mikey were outside Darla turned to him.

"That was a beautiful song," she said looking down at her new ballet flats.

"It was for you," he told her.

"I want to apologize for what I did," he added.

"Well if you didn't cheat you wouldn't have to apologize," Darla said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I now realize that was a mistake," Mikey said.

"But I never stopped loving you," he added caressing her cheek.

Darla loved the feel of his hand on her cheek but moved away slightly. "I love you but you broke my heart."

Mikey looked down at his hands ashamed of his actions. "Is there any way we can start over?"

"I'm not sure. I need time to myself," Darla answered.

Mikey nodded.

"I'm not sure what else there is to say," she said.

"The song really was beautiful," she added.

"Thanks, Brad helped me write it. I'm not very good at songwriting as you know," he told her.

"I know. We should get back inside before we are missed," Darla said.

Mikey held out his arm to her as he nodded. Darla, still hurting, ignored his gesture and walked back towards the gym.

Mikey sighed sadly as he followed her.


	23. Starry Night

**A/N **_Here is a short fluffy chapter that popped into my head while I laid awake in bed...I hope that you enjoy!_

_Oh and the last one took place in the future as you can imagine from these other stories...this one takes place later in the day from the nice afternoon from my other chapters...btw thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story I greatly appreciate it!_

* * *

The stars shined brightly over Baltimore. Outside a young couple sat on the hood of a car star gazing. Well one was star gazing; the other was simply staring at the blue eyed beauty besides him.

"Aren't the stars remarkable?" Penny asked.

"What? Oh yeah," Seaweed answered.

"You weren't even looking at them were you?" she inquired a small grin playing on her face.

"Why look at the stars when there's an incredibly bright, compassionate and caring young woman by my side?" he replied smiling.

Penny smiled as she captured his lips in a tender kiss.

"You know there are millions of stars up there and Earth is just a small part of the whole universe, just insignificant really," Penny told him.

"You'll never be insignificant to me baby," Seaweed said.

Penny smiled again. Then her eyes lit up as she spotted something in the sky.

"Seaweed! Look! A shooting star!" she exclaimed.

"Make a wish," she added closing her eyes and making one herself.

"I don't need to make a wish, mine already came true," Seaweed said as soft brown met sparkling blue.

Seaweed the leaned over and seized her lips. He took her hands in his. She felt something small being placed in her palms as he closed her fingers over the item. When she opened them she found a gold ring. It was Seaweeds new ring for the Corny Collins Show. Penny looked at him and smiled.

"Penny, I know that we have been dating for only a couple weeks but I love you with all of my heart."

"I love you too Seaweed."

"Would you be my girl forever?" he asked

"Of course!" she practically shouted.

Penny was glowing as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. She knew then that wishes did come true.


	24. Dancing and Puppy Dogs

**A/N **_Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers..you guys are awesome! I am having a small problem with not seeing alerts and such so forgive me if I don't get back to you until after it gets fixed which I hope is soon...hope you ejoy this chapter!..._

* * *

Corny and Amber were walking through the park.

"I don't see why I have to dance with Brad," she told him.

"It's because you two have the same experience," Corny said.

"Besides with some dances you'll change dance partners," he added.

"But can't you change who dances with who when we don't do those dances?" she asked.

"No Amber."

They stopped in the middle of the park. A cute yellow Labrador puppy came bouncing up to them. Corny smiled as he bent down and patted the puppy's head.

"Hi there fella," he said.

The puppy wagged its tail and licked Corny's hand. It turned to Amber and put its front paws on her leg.

"Ugh get off of me you dirty creature," she told it.

"Max, get down," a lady said coming up to them.

"I'm sorry he's an energetic little guy that likes attention," she told them as she picked him up. He licked her face and she smiled.

"My name is Justine by the way,"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Corny and this here is Amber," Corny said smiling.

"Max is a rambunctious little guy isn't he?" he added.

"Very rambunctious," Justine said.

Amber just gave them a half smile wishing that Justine and Max would disappear.

"Well we ought to be going," Justine said.

"Alright nice meeting you," Corny replied.

Amber nodded her head. Once they were gone she brushed off the dirt from Max's paws.

"Dogs are so unsanitary," she said.

"Come on Amber, sure dogs are messy but they are man's best friend."

"Well they can be your best friend," Amber retorted.

"Dogs have irresistible eyes," he said.

"You have irresistible eyes," Amber said before realizing what she had said.

She crimsoned wondering if Corny heard. She gazed up at him. He was just looking around like he hadn't heard what she just said. When he did look at her he just flashed his killer smile.

"How about I escort you home? It's starting to get late," he said

"I'd like that," she told him feeling a bit foolish that she had blushed when he hadn't even heard her.

Corny leaned down close to her ear before they had gone any further.

"I think your eyes are stunning," he whispered.

Amber grinned as she took his arm.


	25. I Stand

**A/N**_ this is a little different from the others..its a songfic...I don't own any of the characters or the song "I Stand" by Idina Menzel which inspired this chapter...thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope everyone enjoys this one!_

* * *

_When you ask me, who I am:  
What is my vision? And do I have a plan?  
Where is my strength? Have I nothing to say?  
I hear the words in my head, but I push them away_

Penny sat on her bed after another glorious afternoon and evening with Seaweed. They had studied for school but they had also taken many breaks. Her favorite part was when he gave her his ring and asked her to be his girl forever. She smiled at that thought. As she gazed down at the ring she wondered what troubles they would face. She wondered if she had the strength to deal with all the racial issues that were bound to hit them as they continued through life.

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
I live for the perfect day.  
I love till it hurts like crazy,  
I hope for a hero to save me.  
I stand for the strange and lonely,  
I believe there's a better place.  
I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
But I pray anyway._

She loved Seaweed she knew that much. She had never loved anyone as much as she did him. Everyday with him seemed perfect, even if they were just sitting on the couch watching television. He was her hero, her black white knight. He freed her from the jump rope the night before the pageant. He also saved her when some guys were trying to hassle her. Of course one of the tougher guys tried to fight Seaweed and ended up with her knee in his groin.

_And I don't know  
What tomorrow brings  
The road less traveled  
Will it set us free?  
Cause we are taking it slow,  
These tiny legacies.  
I don't try and change the world;  
But what will you make of me?_

Penny didn't know what tomorrow would bring but she and Seaweed were traveling the road less traveled by just dating. There were still many people opposed to interracial relationships but they were trying to take things slow. Seaweed told her that they could deal with everything thrown at them and that their love for each other would help them through anything. Penny knew that by his side they could do almost anything but she still couldn't help but wonder if she had the strength to actually do that.

_'Cause I stand for the power to change,  
I live for the perfect day.  
I love till it hurts like crazy,  
I hope for a hero to save me.  
I stand for the strange and lonely,  
I believe there's a better place.  
I don't know if the sky is heaven,  
But I pray anyway._

She had been lonely before him. Sure she had Tracy but Tracy could never understand how horrible her mom was. She would tie her up and play those hymn records over and over again. Sometimes when she was really bad Penny would be sent to bed without a proper meal. Many nights she would stand by her window gazing at the sky. She would pray for something wonderful to happen and her prayers were answered when she met Seaweed.

_With the slightest of breezes  
We fall just like leaves  
As the rain washes us from the ground  
We forget who we are  
We can't see in the dark  
And we quickly get lost in the crowd_

Penny knew that she'd never get lost in the crowd if Seaweed had anything to say about it. He would never let her fall or forget how beautiful she was either. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a noise coming from behind. She turned to see Seaweed climbing through the window. She stood as he walked over to her.

"Hey baby," he said smiling and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi Seaweed," she replied grinning, her own arms snaking around his back.

He leaned over and captured her lips. She knew that she didn't have all the answers. Yet as she let herself melt under his touch she began to realize that it didn't matter.


	26. Halloween Delight

**A/N **_Here's another chapter that is different and takes place in the future from most of the others, and its just in time for Halloween!..I want to thank the fabulous **LazyChestnut **who actually planted the idea of staying home on Halloween into my head and the fantabulous **H6p8gv **for the awesome ideas he suggested for this chapter...I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Tracy was at the door handing out Halloween candy. Her parents were at some adult Halloween party. She could have gone with them but she didn't want to go without Link, who was grounded that night. He had a few bad grades in math and his father thought that grounding him would be a good punishment. All it did was make Link and Tracy both unhappy. She had decided to dress as a vampire thinking that the kids at the door would like seeing her dressed up. Tracy sighed as she opened the door. It was getting really dark and there had been many kids that night. The candy was almost gone. A young girl with blonde curls was dressed as an angel. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Happy Halloween," Tracy said

"Trick or Treat," the girl replied.

Tracy noticed a front tooth missing from her mouth as she handed her a piece of candy.

"Thank you," she said turning.

Tracy closed the door thinking how cute she had been. She was about to put the candy bowl back down when there was another knock at the door. She opened it to find a taller trick or treater. He had on an Elvis face mask. He held a box wrapped up in orange paper. Tracy sensed that she knew this person.

"Hello," she said.

"I have a special delivery for Miss Tracy Turnblad."

Tracy smiled at hearing the voice. "Link what are you doing here!?"

Link took off the mask, careful not to mess with his hair. He walked over to her until they were inches apart.

"I missed you," he answered. He moved to capture her lips.

"Wait, I have to take my fangs out first."

Link chuckled at how that sounded. "I don't mind if you leave them in, I just want to kiss you."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Tracy told him.

He waited as she placed her fake vampire teeth on the table then proceeded to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Tracy stumbled slightly as she allowed him in. She closed the door and put the candy bowl down.

She looked to him. "Aren't you grounded? Won't you get in trouble?"

Link smiled at her worry. "I snuck out by slipping out the back door. Besides you are worth the trouble doll."

Tracy kissed him. Link's arms instinctively encircled her waist. She let herself melt into his embrace.

"I missed you too."

He grinned at her. "So you are a vampire?"

Tracy nodded. "You like?" she asked twirling around.

"You look ravishing. Almost good enough to eat," he said pretending to bite her on the neck.

Tracy giggled. "Link!"

He looked up at her and grinned. Tracy smiled at him before spotting the box which had fallen to the ground. Link noticed it too and picked it up before she could.

"Here this is for you."

"Aww Link you didn't need to bring me anything."

"I wanted to."

Tracy smiled as she opened the box. She found assorted chocolates in it.

"Thank you Link. Want to have some?"

"Sure doll."

Tracy led him to the couch. They sat down and Tracy opened the box. She took a piece and placed it on the tip of her mouth. Before she could eat it Link leaned over and kissed her, taking the exposed part of the candy with him.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Did you like it?"

"I like kissing you better when there's no chocolate in my mouth."

"I can arrange that." Link captured he lips in a deep kiss.

After they parted they cuddled close together on the couch watching old movies on television. Tracy intertwined her fingers with his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

She turned her head so she looked at his face. "I love you Link."

He looked at her and smiled. "I love you too Trace."


	27. Happy New Years

**A/N **_Here's a fluffy drabble for New Years that I wrote tonight....I hope that you all enjoy..am thinking that they are at Seaweed's celebrating...and was thinking of writing a companion chapter with Seaweed and Penny that follows this (what they were doing while Tracy and Link were standing by the window)..let me know what you think! and **Happy New Years Everyone**!!!_

* * *

Tracy and Link were standing next to each other looking outside. Link hand his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. The moon was bright casting soft light into the room as snowflakes fell from the sky. A fire crackled nearby.

Tracy sighed happily. "This year has been amazing hasn't it?"

Link kissed her forehead. "It certainly has doll."

"The show was integrated, Velma and Amber were brought back to reality, we made some great new friends," he added.

"And we fell in love," Tracy said with a huge smile on her face.

"How could I forget that!? Maybe it was because I have the most beautiful, amazing girl by my side distracting me."

Tracy smiled as she rolled her eyes slightly. Link could be a little corny at times though she didn't mind.

"Well if I'm distracting you by just standing here what would happen if I do this?" she asked as she leaned up and captured his lips. Link quickly responded. His tongue grazed her lower lip and she gladly parted her lips allowing him access.

When they part breathing heavily Tracy returned her head to his shoulder.

"Hey guys its not even twelve yet and you're already making out," Seaweed said bringing them out of the moment.

Link turned his head slightly so that he could see Seaweed. "It's almost twelve Seaweed."

Tracy grinned. "Shouldn't you go find Penny so you can be ready?"

Seaweed glanced at the clock. "You're right. PENNY!"

He left the room allowing Tracy and Link to be alone again. They chuckled softly at their friend.

The clock made a loud chiming noise signaling that midnight had arrived."

Tracy maneuvered herself so she was standing in front of Link. His arms encircled her waist pulling her close. She picked up her head and kissed his cheek then side of his mouth before capturing his lips.

"Happy New Years Link."

"Happy New Years Doll."


	28. Happy New Years Part 2

**A/N **_Ok I decided to write the companion piece to the last chapter...thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and again **Happy New Year!!!!**_

* * *

Penny and Seaweed were sitting on the couch in the living room. Penny's head rested against his chest while Seaweed twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. Soft music played on the radio. Penny leaned her head so she could kiss him.

"Seaweed?"

"Yes baby."

"Do you have any New Year resolutions?"

"Spend lots of time with my loving girlfriend and become a star dancer on the show."

Penny smiled. "But you are already a star dancer and spend lots of time with me, though I wouldn't complain if we got even more time together."

Seaweed grinned as he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"What about you Penny?"

"My resolution is to try and get my mom to actually accept you."

Seaweed looked at her with sad eyes. He knew that Penny wanted her mom to overcome everything she had against him.

"She will baby, just give her time."

Penny nodded solemnly. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"Hey now tonight's the night for new beginnings."

"I know but.." she was cut off by Seaweed's lips.

"Seaweed can't you keep your hands off Penny for a minute?"

He sighed as he parted from her. "What do you want Inez?"

"To annoy my older brother."

"Well you have succeeded."

He started to turn back to Penny but noticed that Inez hadn't moved.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No."

He stood and Penny moved her head to the cushion behind her. "Well I can fix that."

"Seaweed don't," Penny said.

"I'll be right back." With that he started after Inez who ran down the hall.

He stopped as he noticed Tracy and Link kissing. "Hey guys its not even twelve yet and you're already making out."

Seaweed watched as Link turned his head towards him. "It's almost twelve Seaweed."

He then glanced at Tracy and she grinned at him. "Shouldn't you go find Penny so you can be ready?"

He glanced at the clock. "You're right. PENNY!"

Inez was long gone anyhow so he made his way back to the couch. He smiled when he saw her. She was lying on the couch with her head on a pillow sleeping. He kneeled down besides her brushing her hair off of her face. The clock started chiming. Seaweed leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Penny's eyes fluttered open and she smiled under his lips before responding.

"Happy New Year Penny."

"Happy New Year Seaweed."


	29. A Sword?

**A/N **_This chapter was inspired by **LazyChestnut's **IQ and Fender stories in **Baltimore Sound** which you should all check out..they are totally awesome! and **The Illusionist** which gave me the idea after seeing the part when they are discussing King Arthur..._

_This story is dedicated to **KD** and **LC **__and their love of IQ and Fender....hope you enjoy guys! _

_Btw I don't own any of the characters..._

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"What Fender?"

"I see something reflecting off of that rock over there," Fender said pointing to what he meant.

"I think it's just your imagination," IQ told him.

"It isn't. It looks like there's a sword stuck in there."

IQ raised his eyebrow. "A sword in that stone? You've been reading about King Arthur again haven't you?"

"Hey I like King Arthur and the knights of the round table," Fender told him.

"Yeah but it's fictional."

"I know _that _IQ."

IQ sighed. "Why'd I even agree to come here with you?"

"Because I would've dragged you to the park with me even if you had refused," Fender told him.

IQ nodded. "I believe you would have."

"Let's go see if I'm right and there is something there."

"Fender!"

Fender practically ran over to the rock and searched every angle of it. Tammy walked up to IQ and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her.

"What's Fender doing?" she asked.

"Trying to find a sword in that stone."

"He does know that story isn't real doesn't he?"

IQ turned to her. "This is Fender we are talking about Tam."

Tammy smiled. "True. He's like a kid in the candy store."

IQ looked at Fender. He was smiling and walking back towards them. It appeared that he had something in his hand.

"Hey Tammy," he said as he got to them.

"Hi Fender. So I heard you were looking for something."

Fender nodded. He opened up his hand.

"What is that?" Tammy asked.

"A silver letter opener I think. It was sitting on the smooth surface of the rock," Fender answered.

"But it wasn't in the stone as you had thought," IQ said.

Fender crossed his arms. "You're just unhappy that I was right."

"It was pure luck and coincidence that you actually found that."

"What if it wasn't just luck and coincidence IQ?"

"Oh yeah then prove it."

Tammy placed a hand on each of their arms. "Guys it'll be pointless to argue about luck and coincidence."

IQ sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You'll just afraid that I'd win that argument," Fender said.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Guys please come take a walk with me. We can go get ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Fender exclaimed. He put the letter opener in his pant pocket before starting towards the direction of the ice cream shop.

IQ and Tammy rolled their eyes before following him.

"Is there ever a dull moment with Fender?" Tammy asked.

IQ shook his head. "I just hope he doesn't accidentally stab himself with his 'sword'."


	30. Spin the Bottle

**A/N **_This story popped into mind and I couldn't resist posting it....It's just basic craziness but I thought it was funny and I hope you do too! It's inspired by the dialogue driven stories in the fabulous **LazyChestnut's Baltimore Sound**..you should seriously check it out...I hope that you enjoy this latest installment of AASB (yep thats my nickname for my story)...._

_Oh as always I own none of the characters...._

* * *

"Let's play spin the bottle!"

"Paulie you always want to play spin the bottle."

"Darla, please you should know that I like other games."

"Guys please! No flirting!" Fender said.

"I wasn't flirting," Darla said.

"Yeah but Paulie was. Just give me the sign if you want him to stop and I'll take care of it," he told her.

"Thank you Fender but Paulie's just being Paulie," she told him.

Fender nodded. "My offer still stands in case you change your mind."

"Hey you know you can't deny I'm the man."

Fender raised his eyebrow. "The man?"

"Yeah the man. Girls can never get enough of me."

Darla snorted. "Sure Paulie that's why there are ten girls knocking on your door every night."

"Hey it could happen," he told her.

Brad looked around at everyone. "If we are still playing then I'm in!"

"Of course you are Brad," Doreen told him.

"You know you want the chance to kiss me."

"In your dreams."

"Want to hear about my dreams?"

"Eww I don't think so."

"I don't think we need to hear about your dreams," Fender told him.

"Bet that they'd be entertaining for sure," Paulie added.

Brad shot Paulie a look. "I should never talk to you about anything again."

"Anyways are we still going to play?" Doreen asked.

"We need to find more people to play," Darla answered.

"Preferably more girls than guys," Paulie said.

"Paulie!" Darla and Doreen shouted in tandem

"What? I wasn't saying anything bad!"

"But we can tell what you are thinking!" Doreen told him.

"We need to find an equal number of girls and guys," Fender said.

"I like Paulie's idea better."

"Brad!" the girls again shouted.

"Alright man I was just saying."

"Well don't," Darla told him.

"Let's split up. The girls go find the guys and the guys go look for the girls," Fender said.

"That sounds like a plan," Doreen replied.

"Hey I wonder if Brenda is around here, bet she'd come join us in playing the game," Paulie pondered.

Brad smiled. "And maybe Lou Ann."

The two walked off in different directions searching for the girls.

Darla shook her head. "Well this should be interesting."

Doreen nodded.

"Don't worry girls. I'll keep them in check," Fender told them.

Darla smiled at him. "Thank you Fender."

He shrugged. "Hey we guys aren't all that bad."

"Hey Brenda want to play a game?" they heard Paulie shout.

Darla rolled her eyes. "Come on Doreen lets find some of the guys."


	31. Irish

**A/N **_Happy St. Patrick's Day guys! This crazy drabble popped into my head the other day and I couldn't resist writing and posting it...I hope it makes you laugh!_

* * *

"Why is Brad wearing a button on his shirt that says 'Kiss me I'm Irish'?" Tammy asked as she sat at her desk in History.

"Is he even Irish?" Darla asked.

"If I said I'm Irish would you kiss me?"

"Paulie!" Darla shouted softly.

"I think Brad wants Doreen to kiss him," IQ said.

"Does she like him?" Tammy asked.

Darla nodded. "You should see the pictures she has in her locker."

Paulie smirked at Darla. "Do you have any pictures of _me_ in your locker?"

"No," she answered.

"Not even one?" he asked.

"Not one."

"Not even after our date the other night?"

"You two went on a date?" IQ asked.

"It wasn't a real date Paulie. We had pie in my kitchen that my mom made while my parents were in the other room."

"It was delicious pie."

"I'll let my mom know," Darla said dryly.

"Why aren't you wearing something saying 'I'm Irish' IQ? You are." Tammy asked.

"I'm wearing a green shirt," he answered.

"And you look really handsome in that shirt."

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. "Thanks Tam."

"Guys Mr. Flak's giving us a dirty look," Darla said.

Paulie looked at him before looking back at Darla. "I wonder if he's Irish."

"Why?"

"He could use Brad's button to get Miss Wimsey to kiss him."

Darla shook her head. "The way your mind works sometimes."

"What about Miss Wimsey?" Brad asked.

"Mr. Schneider, Mr. Webster, Mr. Collins, Miss Grant, Miss Smith," Mr. Flak said sternly.

"Yes," they all said turning to the front of the classroom.

"Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

"We were discussing being Irish sir since its St. Patrick's Day," IQ answered.

"I'm well aware it's St. Patrick's Day Mr. Collins but could you refrain from talking about it until class is finished?"

"Yes sir," he told him.

Once class ended Brad came closer to them. "So what were you guys saying about Miss Wimsey?"


	32. Sunset

**A/N **_I came across an old poem that I wrote a long time ago about a guy I liked and this idea popped into my head with Corny/Amber so I decided to write it hoping it'd get my mind cranking so I could work on my next story which also is a Corny/Amber story....I hope that you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but the poem is an original (though I'm not much of a poet)_

* * *

_Sunset_

_As I lean upon the door peering out the window_

_I see the brilliant pink and blue shades of sunset_

_And I think of the person my heart longs to see _

_Wishing that he was here with me_

_With the same longings in his heart_

_Watching the beautiful sunset_

_Contented then would I be…_

Amber stood at the doors to the studio staring at the magnificent shades of pink and blue that filled the sky as the sun set. Her hand rested on her stomach as thoughts of a certain TV host evaded her mind. She had a crush on Corny Collins as long as she could remember. She couldn't help but notice his dazzling blue eyes and killer smile when she auditioned for the show.

Alas she was too young and her mother would have forbidden any kind of relationship. After all she didn't want to end up like Brenda. Corny seemed to like her too; he was always finding a way to briefly touch her shoulder or arm. Amber rubbed her arms as shivers appeared up and down them. Even when Corny wasn't present he could still make her skin react as if he were right besides her. They began dating shortly after her eighteenth birthday and Amber was ecstatic when he had asked her out. She turned her head and noticed that the sky looked almost orange as the sun drifted farther down towards the horizon. She felt a warm pair of arms encircle her waist and she jumped slightly. She only relaxed when she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Corny you startled me!"

She felt his lukewarm breath by her ear as he spoke. "Sorry Amber. I was just wondering what you were doing. You looked deep in thought."

"I was just watching the sunset," she told him.

She felt his chin on her shoulder as his arms tightened around her waist. "The sky is beautiful when the light hits it like that isn't it?"

It was a rhetorical question but Amber nodded. Her cheek rubbed against his as she did so and he twisted his head slightly placing a chaste kiss on it.

He gently turned her around so that they were facing each other and kissed her. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Oh Corny," she moaned as she captured his lips.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked once they parted.

"Waiting for you," she answered with a smile.

He smiled back. "Well Miss Von Tussle now that I'm here what's next?"

She ran her fingers through his hair. "You can take me to dinner."

He took her hand and held it in his. "I'd be happy to take you to dinner."

Her stomach grumbled and Corny chuckled. "Let's go eat at Luigi's," he told her. It was her favorite Italian restaurant.

"Sounds perfect," she told him.

He let go of her hand and offered her his arm. She instantly snaked her hand around it allowing him to escort her to his car.


	33. Men, Rocks and Mountains

**A/N **_This came to me as I was reading Pride and Prejudice the other day...and I thought Tammy would seem the type who'd like to read Jane Austen...Also I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed any of the past chapters..its really appreciated! Please enjoy the story!_

_Disclaimer...I own neither the book Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen nor the characters mentioned in this story..._

* * *

"_What are men to rocks and mountains?" Elizabeth Bennet; Pride and Prejudice _

* * *

_I can't agree with you more Elizabeth, _Tammy thought.

She was in her bedroom, sitting on her window seat. Her worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice _rested in her right hand.

There weren't any mountains around Baltimore but Tammy wished there were; she wanted an escape from the horrible day she was having.

It all started at rehearsals that morning. She was paired up with IQ. It was an easy cha cha number and things started off smoothly when she looked up into IQ's shining eyes. She became mesmerized and stepped on his toes by accident. They both had apologized, though it wasn't his fault. Brad was nearby and told IQ to "take care of his woman" and IQ didn't respond. Shelley was Brad's dance partner and when she heard what he said, she whacked him on the back of his head.

She was bewildered that IQ stayed silent through it all. Tammy was sensitive and some days she was more sensitive than others, so she refused to talk to him for the rest of rehearsal and stormed out of the studio when everyone was told they could leave.

Tammy sighed as she turned the page of her book. She had read it a hundred times before but it was still her favorite story and she found it comforting whenever she was upset. She related more to Jane Bennet than Elizabeth. Like Jane she was rather shy and she liked to think the best of people.

Tammy was so wrapped up in reading that she failed to hear a soft knock on her door. She didn't hear it open either. She only jumped back into reality when she heard a gentle, masculine voice.

"Tam?" IQ said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He kneeled down besides her and placed her book aside before taking her hand in his. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Tammy jerked her hand out of his. "You just stood there and said nothing! You let Brad talk like I'm someone that needs to be taken care of; it insulted my intelligence."

"Tammy, Brad is an idiot who wouldn't know a decent, caring, and intelligent woman if she hit him over the head."

Tammy let out a small giggle but quickly masked it with a cough. "And you do?"

He nodded as he took her hand back in his again. Tammy felt herself melt as she continued to look into his sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything. I was just shocked that he'd actually say something like that out loud. Brad can be a real knuckle head sometimes."

Tammy nodded. "He can be real sweet when he wants to be though. Underneath it all, he is really a good guy."

IQ grinned. "You like to see the best in people don't you?"

"Yes," Tammy answered matter-of-factly.

He cupped her cheek with his left hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "Am I forgiven?"

Tammy sighed. His hand felt so warm and comforting on her skin. How could she not forgive him when he was being so sweet and his eyes shone with remorse? So she nodded her head.

"I do."

IQ engulfed her in a tight embrace.

_Forget rocks and mountains; men are much better, warmer too, _Tammy thought as she rested against IQ's chest.


End file.
